


Pictures and maybe a date

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Loqi and Prompto are brothers, M/M, No War AU, posing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: "You are a really hot police officer and I am trying to sneakily take pictures of you but you notice and start posing" AU. But this is Loqi, so he doesn't actually try very hard to be sneaky.





	Pictures and maybe a date

"What're they here for?" 

Loqi looked at Prompto, shrugged, and looked back at the officers across the street. Crownsguard by the uniform. 

"Something must have happened to someone real important." 

"Really Dude?" Prompto looked at him with a brow raised. 

There were more important things to focus on than Prompto's annoyance. 

One of the officers was attractive. Really attractive. Exactly Loqi's type, in fact. Tall, not too much facial hair, handsome features, and definitely older. His brown hair was cut short and professionally considering his job. Men who wore their uniform as well as he did needed their picture taken. 

Loqi raised his phone and snapped a picture. 

"How old do you think he is?" 

Prompto looked across the street, then back to Loqi with a sigh. 

"Old enough to be our dad." 

"Doesn't bother me any. And Father's older than that." 

Loqi took a few more pictures as he watched the officer. He wasn't doing much at the moment. Just talking to the younger tattooed brunette with him. 

"You could try to be less obvious," Prompto said.

"Why?" 

"Some people don't like having their picture taken." 

Like Prompto was one to talk. He took pictures of everyone and everything. That was more or less his job, but Loqi still rolled his eyes. 

"He's not even looking."

The sentence had barely left Loqi's mouth when the tattooed man went back inside and the older officer turned. He looked directly at Loqi, raised a brow, and after a few moments deliberately leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. In just the perfect pose for a picture; there was no way that was how he naturally leaned against a wall. Something akin to a smile changed his stern expression for a moment and Loqi smiled back without having to think about it. 

If that wasn't an invitation to go ahead, Loqi didn't know what it was. 

Every movement from the officer was deliberate. The way he placed a hand on his hip just so, the way he turned, when he looked at the notepad in his hand. He even actually posed with the usual 'flexing his muscles' pose. The flustered and slightly confused expression on his face almost had Loqi laughing. 

"How many pictures do you need?"

"How many do you need of that mechanic?" 

Prompto sputtered and Loqi grinned. 

"At least I know Cindy," Prompto protested. "You don't even know that guy's name." 

"I could if I went over there and asked." 

Perfectly timed, the officer was waving for Loqi to come over. 

"Go get him," Prompto laughed. 

Loqi shut down his phone and hurried across the street. 

"Keep those pictures to yourself," the officer said the moment Loqi was close. 

"Promise. So... What's your name?" 

"Cor Leonis." 

"I'm Loqi Tummelt. Thanks for posing."

If he wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of pink on Cor's face. 

"Don't mention it." 

Now was as good a time as any, and Loqi wasn't going to waste it. No ring meant there was a chance. The worst that could happen was getting turned down. 

"So, I was wondering,"

The door opened and Loqi was interrupted before he could get out the question. 

"Marshal, there's something in here you should see." 

"I'll be there in a moment." Cor looked back at Loqi as the other man went back inside. "You were saying?" 

"I was going to ask if you'd like to go out tonight, but you're probably going to be busy." 

Loqi didn't have long to feel discouraged before Cor was extending his notepad opened to a blank page and a pen to him. 

"Your number. We can work something out when I'm done here." 

That simple sentence had Loqi grinning. He made sure to write both his name and number on the page and hoped Cor didn't forget.


End file.
